Three-dimensional (3D) printers allow users to manufacture custom objects on demand. Typically, 3D printers work by following a computer's digital instructions to print an object using materials such as plastic, ceramics and metal. The printing process involves building up an object one layer at a time until the printing is complete. Today, more and more 3D printers are being used at homes, and commercial suppliers and retailers to create custom objects.